This type of vehicle is known, for example, from German Utility Model DE 297 14 656. There, essentially vertically aligned reinforcement profiles are arranged to absorb impact forces acting laterally on the vehicle.
In passenger cars in the form of convertibles or coupes, there is the general problem that the B-pillar ends on both sides of the body in the area of the parapet line and therefore beneath the side window area. The B-pillars each extend downward into a side-sill arrangement, which is also part of the support structure of the body. Since the B-pillars, in their upper end area, have no connection to a roof frame of the body structure, they are designed relatively weak with respect to side impact loads, so that during a side impact the upper, free end of the B-pillar can be forced into the vehicle interior.
The known reinforcement tubes are still in need of improvement, to the extent that they have a relatively small cross-section and, on this account, can penetrate relatively far into a bumper structure of the vehicle impacting from the side during a side impact, whereas the rest of the bumper can extend deeply into the passenger compartment.